muzyczne_zwierzakifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
,,Poznana Miłość"
PISANE PRZEZ TINA222 Plik:Okładka_Poznana_Miłość.png Rozdział 1. Ten.... Marta siedziała w ławce, wyprostowana. Patrzała się przerażonym wzrokiem w nauczycielkę, która była najgorsza ze wszystkich. Każdy w klasie siedział cicho, bez żadnych drgnięć (oczywiście oddychali). Za każde nie potrzebne słowo dawała wszystkim za skórę. Znała każdą słabość każdego w tej klasie. Wiedziała jak doprowadzić daną osobę do płaczu, złości itp. Spojrzała na Martę,która odwróciła od niej wzrok. -Marto. Proszę pokaż na mapie gdzie jest Grecja. JUŻ!-wrzasnęła. Dziewczyna zerwała się z krzesła i szybko podeszła do mapy. Migiem pokazała palcem Grecję i czekała na odpowiedź. -Dobrze...możesz usiąść.-uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Ofiara męk nauczycielki usiadła z powrotem do ławki. Westchnęła ciężko. Za nią siedziała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Anna. Zawsze mogła na nią liczyć, ale nie teraz. Kątem oka spojrzała na Krystiana, który siedział ławkę obok. Był zawsze nadzwyczaj spokojny. Nauczycielkę zawsze wkurzał jego kaptur. Zawsze powtarzała, że NIGDY na jej lekcji nie można mieć NICZEGO na głowie. -Krystian, zdejmij ten cholerny kaptur i podejdź do mapy!-krzyknęła i podeszła do niego. Patrzała się w niego swoim ohydnym i zimnym wzrokiem. Zobaczyła, że chłopak nie wykonuje jej rozkazu. Złapała to co jej się nie podobało i zdjęła z siłą, prawie go dusząc. Krystian wstał i podszedł do mapy. Martę zawsze zadziwiało to, że on wszystko wiedział. Na każdej lekcji. Pokazał to co miał pokazać i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jego czarne oko zdradzało ogromną furię. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek. Było jeszcze pięć minut! Pięć długich minut! Zacisnęła mocno powieki, słysząc następne imię ucznia. Szło tak dalej, dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy wybiegli z klasy. Jedynie Krystian szedł wolniej. Marta odłożyła plecak pod następną klasę i wzrokiem odnalazła go. Jak zawsze stał w rogu holu, oparty o parapet. Wahała się czy podejść do niego czy nie. Zawsze był mroczny, inny. Nie był taki jak inni chłopacy. Nigdy o sobie nic nie mówił. Marta chciała się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć. Zawsze gdy go widziała miała dziwne uczucie i dreszcze. W końcu postanowiła, że podejdzie i spróbuje porozmawiać. Powoli stawiała kroki aż w końcu była blisko niego. -Cześć...-powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Czarna grzywka zasłaniała jego część twarzy. Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Miał słaby uśmiech. Marta zagryzła wargi, czekając na odpowiedź. -Cześć.-odpowiedział w końcu. -Yh...Jak tam?-zapytała dziewczyna, z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Znowu musiała przez jakiś czas czekać na odpowiedź. Tym razem jego mały uśmiech zmienił się w duży i złośliwy. Zdziwiona Marta chciała już iść, ale powstrzymała się. -Jakoś leci. A czemu się pytasz? To chyba było najdłuższe zdanie jakie słyszała z jego ust. Zaśmiała się nerwowo i spuściła wzrok. -Jestem....po prostu ciekawa.-odpowiedziała szybko. -Hm...a ty? Marta chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła. Anna pociągnęła ją za rękę i razem podbiegły okno obok. -Marta! Już niedługo nasz bieg! KONIEC ROzDZIAŁU 1. Rozdział 2.Zawody. -Zawody?-zapytała Marta całkowicie zbita z tropu. -Spójrz!-krzyknęła Anna pokazując palcem na okno. Marta spojrzała przez okno, przez które było widać boisko. Nauczyciele roztawiali różne przeszkody. W końcu Marcie przypomniało się o biegu! Była w tym najlepsza, nikt nie mógł jej dorównać w klasie. -Ach tak! To będzie teraz, nie?-zapytała. -No oczywiście! Bieżesz udział i nie wiesz kiedy jest....Marta! Weź się w garść!-Anna dała lekkiego kuksańsa przyjaciółce. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się trochę i spojrzała na Krystiana. Ciekawiło ją to, czy on też będzie biegł. Z tego co wiedziała on również był szybki. Westchnęła i usiadła na krześle z Anną. -Nie mogę się doczekać!-krzyknęła szczęśliwie. -Och cierpliwości! Marta cicho pisnęła, z rosnącej ekscytacji. Szykowała się do tego bardzo długo i miała nadzieję, że da radę. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek i dziewczyny podbiegły pod klasę. Gdy weszły nauczycielka kazała całej klasie się ustawić. Marta głęboko dyszała. Nie mogła się doczekać. Już chyba dzięsiąty raz spojrzała na Krystiana. Był całkowicie spokojny, żadnej emocji, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Po kilku minutach wszyscy wyszli z klasy do sali gimnastycznej. Marta i ci którzy biegli poszli do szatni by się przebrać. Dziewczyna zrobiła to bardzo szybko i pobiegła do sali by ustawić się. Obserwowała wszystko...i zobaczyła na końcu...Krystiana...Czyli jednak on też biegnie...Pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się. Za nią stała Anna. -No zobaczymy jak nam pójdzie!-zawołała. Marta zacisnęła ręce w pięści i czekała aż się zacznie. -Witam wszystkich biegaczy!-rozległ się głos organizatora.-Mam nadzieję, że ten dzień dobrze pójdzie. Wymienił i przywitał wszystkich i rozpoczął. Pierwsi zaczęli biec. Wszyscy krzyczeli ich imiona. Marta była czwarta w biegu, więc musiała troszkę poczekać. W końcu nadeszła jej kolej. Wystrzeliła jak strzała i pobiegła. Podekscytowana zobaczyła pierwszą przeszkodę, prawie by ją przeskoczyła, ale coś poszło nie tak i zahaczyła nogą. Oszołomiona runęła na ziemię z wielkim hukiem. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 2. Rozdział 3'' '''Kontuzja i zauroczenie... -Marta? Wszystko w porządku? Obudź się...halo... Marta otworzyła lekko oczy i natychmiast je zamknęła z powodu ogromnego bólu głowy. Chciała ją dodknąć ręką, ale ktoś ją trzymał. Otworzyła ponownie oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą... -Krystian? Co się...-była oszołomiona. Rozejrzała się. Wszyscy ją otaczali, a przed sobą miała jego twarz i to jego ręka trzymała jej rękę. Chciała wstać, ale noga o którą zahaczyła przeszkodę strasznie ją bolała. Wyrwała dłoń i Krystian ją puścił. Dlaczego on jest przed nią? Zarumieniła się trochę. Nagle, znowu dopadł ją potworny ból głowy. Musiała nieźle rąbnąć. -W porządku?-usłyszała głos Anny. -Chyba tak...-uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Dziewczyna zobaczyła, że Krystian odszedł do reszty. Zobaczyła nadchodzącą pielęgniarkę z nauczycielką. Podeszła do niej i zadała te same pytanie co Anna i jedno inne... -Możesz wstać? -Nie wiem...-odpowiedziała i podparła się rękami o ziemię. Powoli z pomocą pielęgniarki wstała i jęknęła z bólu. Nie bolała jej noga tylko ta głowa...Zamknęła oczy. Nie mogła znieść spojrzeń innych. Dlaczego tak się głupio gapią? pomyślała. Kobieta kazała jej usiąść na krześle na holu. Westchnęła i wykonała polecenie. Pielęgniarka zadzwoniła po jej rodziców i dała coś na złagodzenie bólu. Dziewczyna czekała na mamę lub tatę. Nagle w jej myślach pojawiła się ta wpadka. Jak ona mogła tak się spalić?! Nigdy to jej się nie zdarzyło. I dlaczego Krystian był koło niej i trzymał ją za rękę? Lubi ją? To nie możliwe. Pewnie chciał tylko pomóc..., ale dlaczego on? Miała jakieś uczucia wobec jego i chyba się nasiliły. Te myśli nie opuszczały dziewczyny dopóki, jej rodzice nie przyszli po nią. Poszła z nimi do domu. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 3. Rozdział 4. Tajemnicza bójka. Następnego dnia Marta wyszła jak co dzień z domu i ruszyła do szkoły. Nic ją już nie bolało, oprócz nogi na którą trochę utykała. Idąc rozglądała się wokół. Może Krystian będzie szedł? Codziennie go widziała, ale nie teraz...Przyśpieszyła krok. Pewnie będzie już w szkole; pomyślała. Gdy było już tuż-tuż szkoły, zobaczyła go po drugiej stronie ulicy. Postanowiła,że pódzie do niego i porozmawia z nim. Żaden samochów nie jechał więc mogła spokojnie przejść. Stanęła obok Krystiana i szła jego tempem. -Cześć...-powiedziała i chłopak odpowiedział jej tym samym. -Czego chcesz?-zapytał. -Eee...mam takie pytanie...-nie zdążyła kontynuować pytania,zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę Annę, która szła za nimi. Pobiegła do niej i dalej razem weszły do szkoły. Pierwsza lekcja to była Historia...z najgorszą nauczycielką. Na szczęście była przerwa. Dziewczyny odłożyły plecaki pod klasę i usiadły na krzesła. Marta szukała wzrokiem Krystiana (jak zawsze) i jak zawsze stał w rogu holu, oparty o parapet.To było jego codzienne miejsce i nigdzie inndziej sie siadał. Ciekawa Marta podeszła do niego. -Ech...nie zapytałam cię o to...-zaśmiała się nerwowo. -Nic się nie stało, możesz przecież teraz zapytać.. .-Tak, wiem...-urwała, bo zobaczyła Oskara ze swoją bandą. Podszedł do nich z szyderczym uśmiechem. -No,no, no! Krystian znalazł se dziewczynę!-krzyknął śmiejąc się. -Zamknij się...-powiedział przez zęby Krystian zaciskając ręce w pięść. Oskar podszedł bliżej coraz gośniej się śmiejąc. -Bo co? Poskarżysz się mamusi?-wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać Oskar przewalił Krystiana na ziemię i stanął na nim. Potem nachylił się, patrząc na jego oczy bez wyrazu. Marta nie wiedząc co robić, zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Dopadł ją ten sam ból głowy co wczoraj. Poczuła się słabo i zemdlała. Obudziła się w jakimś białym pomieszczeniu. Rozszeżyła oczy i zobaczyła, że jest w gabinecie lekarskim w szkole...Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła Krystiana siedząego na krześle. Rękami opierał głowę i w ogóle się nie ruszał. Bardzo wyróżniał się czarnym kolorem....W rogu pomieszczenia dobaczyła stojącego Oskara. Co się stało? Dlaczego tu jest? Ach tak...pobili się, a ona zemdlała...przegapiła wszystko! -Przepraszam...co się stało?-zapytała pielęgniarkę. Usiadła na tym łóżku ''i czekała na odpowiedź. Jednak jej nie otrzymała. Kobieta była zajęta sprawdzaniem jakiś papierów. -Dostanę odpowiedź? Tym razem kobieta odwróciła się do niej i spojrzała jej w oczy. -Zemdlałaś...była bójka...-urwała głos patrząc na chłopaków-...i to ostra. Teraz czekamy na twoich i ich rodziców. W sumie to dobrze, że się obudziłaś... Marta mrugnęła szybko oczami. -Ile tak tu...leżałam? -Kwadras. Nie dawno co dzwoniłam... Dziewczyna odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i spojrzała na chłopaków. Nie mogła dostrzec wyrazu twarzy Krystiana..., ale za to Oskara dobrze widziała. Jego oczy wyrażały ogrąmną furię i chęć zabicia. Wszystko to było lekko zakrywane bólem. Nagle cicho parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył wpatrującą się w jego Martę. Ona szybko odwróciła wzrok. Dziewczyna czekała jeszcze chwilę, aż do gaminetu wszedli jej rodzice. Wstała i przytuliła mamę. Potem musiała jeszcze chwilę poczekać, bo musieli porozmawiać z pielęgniarką. Wykożystała ten czas i usiadła obok Krystiana. -Aż tak mocno się pobiliście?-zapytała, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Chłopak od początku jak się obudziła siedział w tej samej pozycji. Nie ruszał się, jedynie oddychał. Twarz miał zakrytą rękami i grzywką. Westchnęła, wiedząc że nic się nie dowie. -Marto! Idziemy!-zawołała jej mama. Dziewczyna poszła do niej i ruszyli do domu. Marta chciała zapytać się rodziców czy wiedzą coś o tym. Na pewno pielęgniarka coś im powiedziała! Była strasznie ciekawa kto oberwał mocniej... -Co się dokładnie stało?-żuciła. Tata spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Na prawdę chcesz wiedzieć, kochanie? Pielęgniarka nic ci nie mówiła? -Mówiła, że była bójka, ale...ja to wiem....chce wiedzieć coś więcej! Jej matka spojrzała prosto w jej oczy. -Czego chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć?-zapytała -Kto dostał mocniej...-zaśmiała się nerwowo. Nastała chwila ciszy. Dziewczyna poczuła się niezręcznie. Po co chce to wiedzieć? -Tego nam nie mówiła.-odpowiedziała kobieta. Dalej o nic już nie pytała. Weszła do domu w zamyśleniach. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 4. '''Rozdział 5. Dotyk ust...' Rano Marta obudziła się i tępym wzrokiem patrzała w sufit. Ostatnie dni były nadzwyczaj dziwne. Usiadła na łóżku i rozciągnęła się. Okropny ból głowy w końcu znikł w niepamięć. Spojrzała na zegarek. Była 7.30. Wstała, ubrała się i ruszyła do łazienki. Umyła twarz, zęby, uczesała się i weszła do kuchni. Tam jej mama i tata czekali już z śniadaniem. Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła przy stoliku. -Jak spałaś?-zapytała jej mama. -Dobrze.-odpowiedziała Marta i zaczęła jeść swoją kanapkę. Gdy zjadła wypiła mleko i ponownie ruszyła do swojego pokoju by zabrać plecak. Potem wyszła i ruszyła do drzwi wyjściowych. -Idę!-zawołała. Wyszła z domu i zdecydowanym krokiem szła do szkoły. Dotarła tam w odpowiednim czasie. Pierwsza lekcja to był angielski, który Marta bardzo lubiła. Dzisiaj miał być sprawdzian i według niej dobrze jej wyszedł. Po lekcji gdy wychodziła niespodziewanie zderzyła się z Krystianem... -O...cześć...hehe...-zaśmiała się nerwowo. -Cześć...-odpowiedział, jego głos był tajemniczy...mroczny... Marta dalej nie wiedzała co powiedzieć. Odłożyła plecak przy następnej sali od muzyki. Chciała iść do Anny, ale zobaczyła że rozmawia z Moniką! Monika to była dziewczyna Oskara. Jak ona mogła? Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Nie miała innych przyjacół...Został jej tylko Krystian, który i tak jej nie lubił. Tak przynajmniej myślała...Mimo tego podeszła do niego. -Jak się czujesz....yyy...po wczorajszym dniu?-zapytała, nie wiedząc czy dobrze robi. Krystian tylko się poruszył i nastała chwila ciszy. Potem otwórzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale i tak nic nie powiedział. -Proszę...powiedz...-nalegała Marta. -A jak myślisz?-odpowiedział w końcu. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jedynie zaśmiała się krótko. -Ja....nie wiem...-wyksztusiła. Chłopak wyprostował się i Marta mogła dostrzec jego czarne oko, pod cieniem kaptura. Próbowała zgadnąć co ono wyraża, ale nie potrafiła. Podrapała się nerwowo w głowę... Stała tak w ciszy do końca, aż zadzwonił dzwonek. Szybko pobiegła do sali i zajęła miejsce. Muzyka...jej ulubiona lekcja. Bardziej niż angielski. Ciekawa była co dzisiaj będzie...Ostatnio była gra na pianinie, wiec może teraz na gitarze? Na tależach? Na flecie? -Witajcie!-krzyknął nauczyciel-Dzisiaj....gra na gitarze! Napierw...ten kto potrafi niech tutaj podejdzie i zaprezentuje... Wyciągnął gitarę i czekał na chętnych. O dziwo zgłosił się Krystian. Marta nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Jak naprawdę będzie potrafił grać na gitarze, to ona chyba bardziej będzie coś do niego czuła...W prawdzie nie potrafiła grać na tym instrumencie, ale umiała doskonale na perkusji. -Dobrze chłopcze, usiądź i pokaż nam co umiesz.-uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. Krystian usiadł, wziął od niego gitarę i zaczął grać. Marta wsłuchała się, była zaskoczona. Słyszała coś w stylu powolnych rytmów, ale po chwili zostały one zastąpione bardziej szybciej...Po kilku minutach przestał i odłożył instrument. -No brawo!-zwołał nauczyciel, który też był pod wrażeniem-Jakoś to się nazywa? -Nie.-odpowiedział prosto Krystian. Zapadła dziwna cisza...Marta wzięła głęboki wdech. On coraz bardziej mnie zadziwia...pomyślała. Nauczyciel teraz uczył wszystkich gry na gitarze i coś tłumaczył. Tak było do końca. W końcu gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy wybiegli.na Następne lekcje poszły prosto. Matematyka,polski,religia,przyroda...nic ciekawego się nie zdarzyło. Marta wyszła ze szkoły w końcu sama i powoli szła do domu. Czasami miała takie wrażenie jakby ktoś ją śledził. Odwracała się co chwilę, ale nic nie widziała. Nagle KTOŚ złapał ją za rękę i zaciągnął w ciemny zaułek. Dziewczyna chciała krzyczeć,ale ten ktoś zakrył jej usta. - -Ciii...to ja.-usłyszała BARDZO znajomy głos. Przyjrzała się lepiej, to był on...Krystian. -Co...-nie potrafiła wydukać zdania. Patrzała mu się prosto w twarz. Uśmiechał się tym swoim uśmieszkiem... 350px -Marta...nic nie mów..-złapał ją za twarz, zakrył usta palcem i po chwili odkrył by ją...pocałować. Zrobił to i jeszcze chwilę się patrzał. Oszołomiona Marta miała przed oczami jego spojrzenie pełne chęci zrobienia tego...Czuła jego zapach...oddech...pierwszy raz tak blisko niego...Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Widziała jeszcze jego, a potem zauważyła, że się powoli oddala...Chciała go zatrzymać, ale nie była w stanie. Jej nogi stanęły w miejscu, trzymała się za mur...Zdołała tylko szeptem powiedzieć... -Zaczekaj...-jednak on jej nie usłyszał. KONIEC RODZIAŁU 5. Rozdział 6.Wyjaśnienia. Marta obudziła się z dziwnym uczuciem w swoim pokoju. Zobaczyła swoją mamę siedzącą w rogu na krześle. Otarła oczy i podparła się rękami by przyjżeć się lepiej. Skąd ona się tu wzięła? -Mamo?-zapytała szeptem. Kobieta wstała z krzesła i podeszła do córki. Jej mina wyrażała zmartwienie i lekką złość. Włosy,które zawsze były zawiązane w kok teraz były rozpuszczone. -Marto...-zaczęła cichym głosem-Dlaczego byłaś... -Gdzie byłam?-przerwała jej Marta i usiadła na łóżku. -Nie przerywaj...Znalazłam cię...dobra nie ważne. Co ty tam robiłaś? Wiesz jak ja się martwiłam?! Mama Marty zawsze była nadwrażliwiona na takie rzeczy. Nigdy nie pozwalała jej iść nigdzie bez jej zgody i to jeszcze na długo, a gdy znalazła ją leżącą na ziemi w najciemniejszym zaułku to jeszcze bardziej zaczęła histeryzować i pewnie już nigdzie nie pozwoli iść Marcie bez niej... -Mamo...ja....eee...-dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie powie mamie, że pocałował ją chłopak...To było pewne,więc musiała coś wymyśleć,ale jej umysł był cały czas zajęty tylko tym jednym...szokiem. -No...yyy...poczułam się słabo....-zaśmiała się nerwowo patrząc na pełne złości oczy jej matki-i nie wiem co tam robiłam...w sumie...to gdzie mnie znalazłaś? -NIE KŁAM, ŻE NIE WIESZ!-wrzasnęła i po chwili uspokoiła się-Dobra...dam ci już spokój, ale jak jeszcze raz tak będzie... -DOBRA, mamo! Jejku....-zajęczała Marta. Kobieta wyszła z jej pokoju i dziewczyna została sam na sam z myślami. Otarła rękami twarz i zaczęła chodzić w kółko po pokoju. -Dlaczego on to zrobił...-pytała samą siebie. Przed oczami miała tylko jego, nadal czuła jego zapach...żadna myśl o nim nie mogła od niej odejść. -Jutro się go zapytam...-powiedziała do siebie. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 6. Rozdział 7.Tu zaczyna się koszmar. Rozdział 7.Krwawa walka. Tak jak mówiła tak postanowiła zrobić. Ruszyła do szkoły zdecydowanym krokiem nie patrząc nigdzie tylko przed siebie. Gdy była przed szkołą zobaczyła Oskara, który podszedł do niej i obiął ją. Oszołomiona Marta wyrwała się. -Co ty robisz!-krzyknęła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i stanął jej na drodze. -Ten czarnuch ci się podoba, nie?-zaśmiał się głośno. Marta chciała go odepchnąć, ale pomyślała że by wyszła tylko za jakąś nieudaczniczkę. Musiała coś wymyśleć aby się uwolnić… -Czego chcesz?-zapytała poważnym głosem. -Ja? Haha…-urwał, bo zobaczył Krystiana stojącego tuż za nimi. Nastała chwila ciszy po czym Krystian krzyknął… -Zostaw ją… Oskar podszedł do niego . Był trochę wyższy więc prawdę mówiąc na oko miał przewagę. -Bo co? -BO TO!-Krystian rzucił go na ziemię. Po chwili jednak Oskar wstał, wyjął coś ostrego z kieszeni i zanim Krystian mógł nadążyć on wbił mu to w klatkę piersiową po czym kopnął go na ziemię. Marta krzyknęła i chciała podbiec, ale za mocno się bała. -No i co teraz wymyślisz?-zapytał Oskar złośliwie. Krystian leżał tak przez chwilę, a potem powoli zaczął się podnosić… -Myślisz, że dasz radę?-Oskar nie dawał za wygraną. Powalony i we krwi, skierował rękę w stronę tego co Oskar mu wbił i z jękiem bólu zaczął to wyciągać. -Haha, nie przetrwasz!-kopnął go w brzuch co spowodowało, że znowu zwalił się na ziemię. Dziewczyna już całkiem w szoku pobiegła do Oskara i z krzykiem powaliła go na ziemię, popychając. On zaczął się śmiać i złapał ją w nieoczekiwanym momencie za nogę i również powalił. Marta runęła na ziemię. -Zos...taw….-wyjęczał Krystian. -A ty co? Jeszcze żyjesz?-Oskar wstał. Krystian jakby nie czuł bólu podniósł się. Krew leciała mu z ciała, a to co było wbite wyrzucił na bok. Krzyknął i pobiegł do Oskara, powalił go na zimię i zaczął z całej siły bić pięściami w twarz,brzuch i wszędzie gdzie było możliwe. Krwi było wszędzie, on stawał się coraz bardziej słabszy, ale nie ustępywał. Bił tak długo, aż Oskar straci przytomność i będzie miał za swoje. Nagle pojawiła się jakaś kobieta… -CO TU SIĘ STAŁO! CO WY ROBICIE! NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAĆ!-wrzeszczała i odciągnęła Krystiana od niego. Wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła po pogotowie, a w tym czasie Marta się ocknęła. Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na to co się zdarzyło….Oskar leżał cały we krwi nieprzytomny, a Krystian obok również leżał i również był cały we krwi, ale był wpół nieprzytomny. Co jakiś czas jęczał z bólu. Obok kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć do telefonu to co się stało. -Krystian?-wyszeptała Marta i stanęła na nogach. On jej nie odpowiedział, właśnie w tej chwili też stracił przytomność. Chłopaki leżeli we kałuży krwi. -Już zaraz przyjadą!-wykrzyknęła kobieta.-Co tu się stało?! -spojrzała na Martę. -Ja...oni…-nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Rozdział 8. Konsekwencje. Tak jak kobieta mówiła tak oczywiście było i zabrali chłopaków do szpitala. O wszystkim dowiedziała się dyrektorka szkoły i nauczyciele. Potem rozeszło się to po całej szkole i wszyscy wiedzieli. Marta usiadła na krześle przy ławce, z ukosa patrząc na Annę. Ona w ogóle się nie interesowała tą sprawą, nie interesowała się nią. Cały czas w kółko szła za Moniką. Westchnęła i odwróciła od niej wzrok. Spojrzała się na swoją wychowawczynię, która była bardzo miła. Strasznie martwiła się o zdrowie chłopaków, więc za zgodą dyrektorki ruszyła z klasą do szpitala aby zobaczyć co z nimi. -Ustawić się!-krzyknęła Wszyscy wykonali jej polecenie i ustawili się przy drzwiach do wyjścia z sali. Cały czas gadali o byle jakich sprawach i przepychali się. Marta trzymała się z tyłu, sama. -Uspokoić się!-kobieta próbowała uspokoić klasę. Po kilku minutach udało jej się i wszyscy wyszli ze szkoły. Nagle zaczepiła ją Sandra, inna dziewczyna z jej klasy. Jej długie, blond włosy musnęły twarz dziewczyny. -Kto zaczął? Wiesz…, lubię jak chłopacy się biją...to takie...SŁODKIE!-zachichotała.-Szkoda, że tego nie widziałam…-zatrzymała się przy jeszcze widocznej plamie od krwi. Po niej wszyscy się zatrzymali...Zaczęły się kryjome szepty. -...musiało być ostro… -...jeszcze to widać… -Idziemy, nie zatrzymujcie się…-poprosiła wychowawczyni. Klasa poszła za nią, niektórzy obejrzeli się za siebie. Marta nawet na to nie spojrzała. Nie odpowiedziała również Sandrze, która zawsze ją denerwowała swoimi głupimi tekstami i pytaniami. Nienawidziła jej miłego wyrazu twarzy, który był zawsze udawany. Ta dziewczyna była wredna, ale nie tak jak Oskar...na szczęście. Szpital nie był daleko,więc szybko dotarli. Wychowawczyni powoli wpuszczała po kolei każdego i powtarzała… -Tylko ma być cisza! Nie jesteśmy tu sami! Są tu różni chorzy ludzie…-i o dziwo wszyscy posłuchali. Po załatwionej sprawie ruszyli pod sale gdzie byli Krystian i Oskar. Nadal nikt się nie odzywał, było cicho jak na jakiejś pustyni. -Dobrze...niech wejdą ci na którym bardzo zależy spotkanie się z którymś chłopców…-powiedziała nauczycielka. Jedynie kilka chłopaków weszło do sali gdzie był Oskar...Nikt nie wszedł do Krystiana oprócz Marta. Uchyliła drzwi i powoli weszła do środka. Krystian leżał przykuty do łóżka szpitalnego. Było tylko słychać bicie serca. Marta podeszła powoli do niego. Miał zamknięte oczy,nie ruszał się. Albo jest nieprzytomny, albo śpi…pomyślała. Nie dokładnie wiedząc co robić, usiała na małym krześle. Spojrzała na jego rękę i nieśmiało zaczęła swoją przybliżać do jego...Zacisnęła dłoń i uśmiechnęła się. Przybliżyła twarz do jego ucha i wyszeptała… -Wracaj do zdrowia...kocham cię… Wyszła z sali do reszty klasy. ROZDZIAŁ 9.Narastająca więź Po tym wszystkim wszyscy ruszyli z powrotem do szkoły. Zamyślona Marta zobaczyła, że zbliża się do niej Anna… -Jak tam twój chłopak?-zapytała złośliwie. Marta spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona. -Dobrze…-odpowiedziała przez zęby. -No co? Zła jesteś?-Anna była bardzo dziwiona jej reakcją. -A co? Dziwisz się?! Zostawiłaś mnie dla tej żmiji Moniki! Jeszcze to! Weź idź do niej…-Marta przyśpieszyła krok, oby tylko być od niej najdalej. Nie chciała słyszeć jej słów, nie chciała jej w ogóle widzieć. Dalej już w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywały. Po szkole Marta postanowiła, że znowu pójdzie do szpitala zobaczyć co z Krystianem. Zakochała się, to już na pewno wiedziała. Wiedziała też (przynajmniej podejrzewała), że on też ją kocha, wiedziała o tym już od momentu gdy ją pocałował. Powoli weszła do szpitala i poszła do miejsca gdzie on był. Weszła i zobaczyła, że jest przytomny. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła. Krystian spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i również lekko się uśmiechnął. -Jak się czujesz?-zapytała Marta. Chłopak lekko poruszył się. -Ech...tak sobie…-odpowiedział. -Boli cię?-zadała następne pytanie po którym poczuła się jak idiotka. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą przerwało dzwonienie telefonu. -Aj...zapomniałam wyłączyć!-Marta wyciągnęła telefon i odebrała-To mama...wiesz muszę lecieć pa!-wyszła z sali. Krystian spojrzał na drzwi, przez które wyszła Marta. Westchnął i dał się ponieść snu… Rozdział 10. Bolesne wspomienia… Krystian leżał pod łóżkiem i słuchał bardzo głośnych krzyków dochodzących z pokoju rodziców. Prosił szeptem aby to wszystko się skończyło,aby było jak dawniej. Jednak wiedział, że tak nie będzie. Powoli wyszedł z pod łóżka, otarł łzy i podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko i zobaczył to co widział na co dzień. Pijanych rodziców, którzy krzyczeli tak głośno jak się tylko dało. Ojciec trzymał w jednej ręce patelnię i wywijał ją dookoła, a matka miała nóż i groziła mu. Chłopiec westchnął i wszedł do nich. -Mamo? Tato?-wyszeptał cicho, przerażonym głosem. Kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się ohydnie. Podszedła do syna, nachyliła się i powiedziała powolnym i okrutnym głosem… -Co chcesz smarku?! Spierdalaj do swojego pokoju! Krystian nie posłuchał i spojrzał prosto w oczy matki. Po czym zapytał poważnie… -Kochasz mnie? Nastała cisza. Którą po chwili przerwał wrzask. -JAK JA MAM CIĘ KOCHAĆ ?! JESTEŚ TYLKO MAŁYM, GŁUPIM GNOJEM, NICZYM WIĘCEJ! NIKT CIĘ NIE KOCH--- Mężczyzna walnął kobietę w łeb patelnią z całej siły co spowodowało, że spadła na Krystaiana. Chłopiec wydał z siebie przerażony krzyk i szybko odskoczył. Spojrzał na tatę , który uśmiechał śię głupio. -No co? Co tak się patrzysz?!-zapytał chrypliwym głosem. Krystian skulił się na ziemi, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy, cały się trząsł. Spojrzał ostatni raz na mamę i tatę, który wbił sobie nóż w głowę. Krystian otworzył szeroko oczy. Te tłumione wspomienie powróciło z ogromną siłą. Głęboko dyszał i po chwili przypomniał sobie jeszcze inne.Nie było ono dokładne, ale najgorszą rzecz z tego pamiętał... -Coś ty zrobił?!-wrzasnął masywny mężczyzna patrząc na przerażone oczy Krystiana. Chłopiec nic nie powiedział, jedynie pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Tam stała kobieta o blond włosach. Miała łzy w oczach i patrzała się na Krystiana wzrokiem pełnym furii. -Mamo, ja….. -Milcz!-złapała go za rękę -Jeszcze masz czelność się odzywać?! Przez ciebie Lidia nie żyje! Nie dopilnowałeś jej! Jak mogłeś?!-zaczęła wykręcać mu rękę. Krystian krzyczał z bólu, chciał się jakoś uwolnić, ale każda próba była skończona jeszcze większą falą bólu. Ugryzł kobietę i wtedy się uwolnił.Uciekł w kont salonu. -Co ty robisz! A z resztą...i tak nie uciekniesz!-podbiegła do niego i z wrzaskiem walnęła go z pięści w oko. Potem zaczęła go ciągnąć za bluzkę do łazienki. -Umrzesz...za to co zrobiłeś!-puściła wodę do wanny. Krystian zaczął się szarpać i krzyczeć. Myślał, że teraz będzie lepiej...w sumie zasłużył na to. Nagle do łazienki wszedł ten mężczyzna i wrzasnął… -Nie rób tego! Mam lepszy pomysł…-uśmiechnął się -Będzie cierpiał. Będzie umierał powoli… Maił ochotę płakać. Nie robił tego od dawna...tłumił to wszystko w sobie. Chciał...musiał to zrobić.Jednak coś go powstrzymywało. Sam nie wiedział co. Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na sufit. Właśnie wtedy poczuł mokrą łzę na swoim policzku. Potem coraz więcej i więcej...Złapał się rękami za twarz i cicho jęknął. Dlaczego teraz to wszystko przyszło? i z taką siłą…Poczuł niespodziewany ból w całym ciele, ale nie z powodu tej bójki...Lecz następnych wspomień. Kobieta wzięła czajnik z strasznie gorącą wodą i zaczęła Krystianowi ją lać na rękę. Krzyknął, ale to i tak nic nie dało. To był dopiero początek. Mężczyzna miał w ręce nóż i każdym miejscu po kolei ranił go tak mocno, że krwi było wszędzie. -Teraz wiesz jakie są konsekwencje.-powiedział przez zęby-Przez twoją nieodpowiedzalność Lidia umarła. Ty TY ją zabiłeś. To przez CIEBIE ona nie żyje. Przez to nikt cię już nigdy nie pokocha. Sprawiasz tylko kłopoty. Jesteś tylko małym gównianym śmieciem. Niczym więcej. Rozumiesz?! NICZYM! NIKT CIĘ NIGDY NIE POKOCHA! twoi prawdziwi rodzice dobrze robili. Szkoda, że cię nie zabili… Walnął go z całej siły w plecy, a potem zapalił zapałkę i przyłożył do nich. Krystian wrzasnął, zaczął się wiercić. Jednak nic to nie dało. Jedynie mógł teraz płakać i czekać aż umrze. Otworzył lekko usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i wyszeptał…. -Przepraszam… Wspomienie przerwało pukanie do drzwi i wszedł lekarz. Spojrzał na Krystiana i zapisał coś w swojej karcie. Podszedł do niego i zapytał.. -Jak się czujesz? Krystian odwrócił wzrok. -Chyba lepiej…-skłamał. Teraz tak bardzo chciał aby była tu Marta...Jednak wiedział, że może ją zobaczyć dopiero jutro. Spojrzał na lekko otwarte drzwi zupełnie ignorując lekarza. Nawet zapomniał, że on tu jest. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy wyszedł...i jakie było jego wielkie zdziwienie gdy odzyskał świadomość i zobaczył,że go nie ma. Po chwili poczuł się zmęczony i zasnął. Następnego dnia, dostał jakiś zastrzyk i lekarz zmienił mu opatrunek. Cały czas czekał na Martę. Nie obchodziło go nic więcej. Po około pół godziny został sam. Marty po godzinie nadal nie było. Do jego głowy zaczęły przychodzić pewne myśli...przecież ona nie może go kochać. Nikt nie może….ona tylko kłamie. Otrząsł się i zobaczył, że drzwi się otwierają. Zobaczył w nich Martę...Nareszcie! -Cześć Krystian!-zawołała i podeszła bliżej jego. -Czeeść…-przywitał się monotonnym głosem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok niego. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Widziała, że coś jest nie tak. Pewnie to przez to wszystko...pomyślała. Jednak wolała się upewnić. -Co jest?-zapytała. -Ale co?-dziwił się. -Widzę, że coś cię trapi...to przez to wszystko czy coś innego? Nastała chwila ciszy, Krystian odwrócił wzrok i zagryzł dolną wargę. -I tak nie zrozumiesz…-odpowiedział. Marta pomyślała przez chwilę. -Przynajmiej spróbuję. Powiesz mi? Chłopak nic nie powiedział. -Ufasz mi?-zapytała w końcu Marta, poważnym głosem. Krystian spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Sam nie wiedział. Kochał ją, ale część jego mówiła aby tego nie robił. Zdecydował się, że powie. Jednak postanowił kilka rzeczy nie mówić. -Dobra…-powiedzał prawie wszystko co wczoraj sobie wspominał. Co jakiś czas przestawał mówić aby upewnić się czy Marta słucha. W pewnym momencie pomiędzy jednym a drugim zapytała… -Boże….a co wtedy było?! Jak… -Ech...o wszystkim dowiedziała się policja…...Poszedłem do innej rodziny, bo nie miałem żadnych innych krewnych...Tam...miałem siostrę, nazywała się Lidia...Było bardzo dobrze.. Dalej nic nie pamiętam-co było prawdą-Jednak przypomniałem se ten dzień gdy wszystko się zmieniło...Było bardzo ciepło. Mieliśmy ogród..w którym był zawsze pełny basen. Goniliśmy się w kółko i wpadłem na pewien pomysł aby wepchnąć ją do wody...Zrobiłem to i gdy tam się znalazła, była bardzo zła. Na szczęście nic jej się nie stało. Wstała i pociągnęła mnie tam...Zaczęliśmy się bawić w basenie. Nagle przyszła ta moja zastępcza matka i była zła, że byliśmy cali mokrzy i że rozlaliśmy pełno wody. Wyszedłem, Lidia za mną. Usiadłem na małej ławce i już nie chciałem się w nic bawić. Ona zaczęła mnie zaczepiać abym ją pogonił lub coś jeszcze...Jednak nie zgodziłem się. Zaczęła biegać po ogrodzie aż w pewnym momencie usłyszałem jej krzyk. Zerwałem się i zacząłem jej szukać. Była głową nabita na płot, który zawsze był dziwnie ostry, a ten mój tata miał to zmienić...Podszedłem i zacząłem szukać przyczyny...Zobaczyłem dość duży kamień i domyśliłem się, że musiała się podtkąć...Wtedy przyszli oni i zaczęli się drzeć...wtedy… -DOBRA! Nic już nie mów…-przerwała mu Marta-Boże...współczuję. Musiało to być… -Straszne? Pełne bólu? Ta...nie da się ukryć…-zaśmiał się nerwowo. -Jak ty to wszystko wytrzymałeś?-zapytała. -Musiałem...coś mi mówiło abym znosił to wszystko… -Uwolniłeś się czy co? -Ech...To było tak, że...no bo gdy ich nie było w domu zamykali mnie w pokoju i zamykali drzwi na klucz, ale tak się złożyło że gdy próbowałem je otworzyć były otwarte...Zgadłem, że musieli zapomnieć zamknąć. Wybiegłem z pokoju i szybko znalazłem się przy drzwiach wyjściowych, które były zamknięte. Zacząłem szukać coś czym bym mógł je otworzyć i zobaczyłem zapasowe klucze, które wysiały obok drzwi. Wziąłem je i zacząłem szukać odpowiedniego klucza i gdy znalazłem otworzyłem drzwi i uciekłem… -Miałeś wielkie szczęście… -Wiesz...myślę,że oni specjalnie tak zrobili. Chcieli abym uciekł i umarł sam na ulicy… -Ale przeżyłeś...Jak? Krystian jęknął cicho. -Ech...twoja ciekawość już mnie dobija...pozwolisz, że tego nie powiem? -No dobra…-Marta spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się trochę. -A jeśli mogę wiedzieć...jakim cudem znalazłeś się w szkole? Przcież… -Tego też nie powiem...to moja sprawa… Nastała niezręczna cisza i po kilku minutach odezwała się Marta… -A wiesz, że ta stara baba od historii pytała się dlaczego cię nie ma? i zgadnij kogo…-spojrzała na niego-Mnie! Ona to wie i bezmyślnie pyta….Wiesz dlaczego ona tak na ciebie się uwzięła? Krystian westchnął. -Wiesz…Ona mi przypomina moją tą zastępczą matkę… Marta spojrzała się na niego zaszokowana i aż wstała z wrażenia. -CO?! Czyli…. -Hah, ona i tak mi nic nie zrobi…-uśmiechnął się. -No fakt…-skierowała swój wzrok na drzwi-Wiesz...zostawię cię już w spokoju…-nachyliła się nad nim i lekko przytuliła-To pa! Wyszła z sali zdenerwowana...Myśli mieszały się jej i nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. On musiał wiele przeżyć...pomyślała. Mogła mu tylko współczuć nic więcej. Nie wiedziała jak mu pomóc. Wyszła ze szpitala zdecydowany krokiem i ruszyła w stronę domu. O wszystkim opowiedziała rodzicom… Rozdział 11.Coraz gorzej... Krystian leżał tak przez chwilę spięty...co przed chwilą ona zrobiła? Poczuł to co od dawna chciał poczuć...Jednak sam nie wiedział czy to dobrze. Z jednej strony ją kochał a z drugiej nienawidził. Może ona po prostu chce go wykorzystać? on jest taki ślepy...na pewno! Nie będzie dłużej taki...nie chce jej skrzywdzić...wszystko mu się mieszało. Marta siedziała w swoim pokoju i cały czas myślała o tym wszystkim...On nie mógł kłamać. Takiego czegoś nie da się zmyślić...Spojrzała na zegarek, była 17.00, a była tak zmęczona… Zamknęła oczy i zasnęła, miała nadzieję, że we śnie go zobaczy... Nie chciał nikogo, chciał być sam. Chciał sam to wszystko rozgryść...Nie zniesie następnej wizyty tego cholernego lekarza...niczyjej. Nawet Marty...Nie chciał jej, bo jeszcze ją skrzywdzi...bał się...kochał ją….nienawidził jej...Krzyknął głośno nie wiedząc co robić. Walnął z pięści w swoją głowę. Mocno dyszał...płakał...i śmiał się z siebie. Jaki on głupi! To było kiedyś...nie to jest też teraz… Marta poszła do szkoły na lekcję historii i usiadła na swoje miejsce. Nauczycielka zamiast najpierw zacząć lekcji podeszła do niej i zapytała… -Gzie Kystian? Dziewczyna spojżała jej prosto w oczy… -Niech pani nie udaje, że nie wie! Każdy to wie! Mówiłam już to wczoraj...niech pani nie pyta bezmyślnie…-była zaskoczona tym co powiedziała… -Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?! -Tak jak chcę! Wiem kim pani jest dla niego! Wiem...wiem…-dyszała ciężko. Wszyscy w klasie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. O czym ona mówi? Kobieta odeszła od niej i zaczęła lekcję jak każdy normalny nauczyciel… -Proszę otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 135.-i nie spojrzała już się na Martę. Reszta lekcji poszła prosto...Dziewczyna wyszła z klasy i od razu dostawała podziw od innych i pytania w stylu ,,Czym on dla niej jest?” Ona nie mówiła. Nie mogła...Krystian ją znienawidzi. Na każdej przerwie była na miejscu gdzie zawsze był on...Tęskniła za nim. Tak bardzo chciała go znowu zobaczyć i pocieszyć...Bała się o niego. Była bardzo ciekawa co on teraz czuje…co robi… Siedział na łóżku szpitalnym, drapiąc swoje ręce. Nie zniesie tego…Zobaczył, że do jego sali wchodzi lekarz. Na szczęście aby tylko zmienić bandaże i zrobić zastrzyk, ale gdy zobaczył co zrobił sobie z rękami zaczął się niepokoić. -Czemu to sobie zrobiłeś?-zapytał, ale on nie odpowiedział, nawet nie spojrzał… Teraz każde dorosłe spojrzenie przypominało mu rodziców...i tortury. -Odpowiesz?!-krzyknął lekarz. Nadal nic nie mówił. Lekarz wyszedł i przyszła jakaś lekarka i zrobiła mu jakieś badania i założyła bandaże na ręce. On nadal nic...nic nie czuł oprócz bólu, bólu który rozrywał jego serce na kawałki… Dziewczyna po lekcjach szybko pobiegła do szpitala. Musiała go zobaczyć...Musiała zobaczyć jak się czuje. Poszła pod jego salę i zobaczyła lekarza, który podszedł do niej… -Ty pewnie do Krystiana?-zapytał. -Tak, a co się dzieje? -Wątpię abyś mogła teraz wejść...dzieją się z nim dziwne rzeczy...teraz jest w czasie badania…. Marta zakryła usta z przerażenia. -A co się stało!? -W ogóle się nie odzywa...miał całe zakrwawione ręce. Może jak wejdziesz będzie lepiej… Zaczęła głęboko dyszeć i zobaczyła wychodzącą lekarkę. Bez pytania weszła do sali...Krystian siedział odwrócony plecami i nie ruszał się...Podeszła powoli… -Krystian?-wyszeptała przerażona. -Odejdź…-usłyszała jego głos… Zamiast wykonać jego polecenie podeszła bliżej… -Krystian, wszytko w pożądku? -POWIEDZIAŁEM WYNOCHA!-wrzasnął i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym cierpienia. -Dlaczego?! -HAHA...MYŚLISZ, ŻE DAM SIĘ NABRAĆ?! TAK KOCHAM CIE...NIE CHCĘ CIĘ SKRZYWDZIĆ….WIĘC MÓWIĘ WYNOCHA! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! NIE DAM SIĘ WYKORZYSTAĆ! NIC MI NIE ZROBISZ! JA...JA…-wrzeszczał tak głośno, że rozległo się echo. Cały czas się śmiał i płakał. Nie mógł w stanie zrozumieć gdzie jest i co się dzieje...Tak bardzo go bolało… -NIE ODEJDĘ! KOCHAM CIĘ!-krzyknęła i podeszła bliżej. Mogła dostrzec tylko szaleństwo...Musiała go jakoś uspokoić. Jednak nie wiedziała jak...Zaczęła wystawiać do niego rękę, ale on się odsuwał…Czuła jak z jej oczu wypływają łzy... -CO TY ROBISZ!? ZOSTAW MNIE...IDŹ...HAHAHA…-walnął się z pięści w głowę.-KOCHAM CIĘ…ALE DLACZEGO TY MNIE NIE?! TAAAKKK….CHCESZ MNIE WYKOŻYSTAĆ…. -NIE MÓW TAK! PRZESTAŃ!-dziewczyna pobiegła bliżej niego i mocno przytuliła. Nie puści...dopóki się nie uspokoi...Czuła jego szybkie bicie serca i oddech….Potem jak jego ręka dotyka jej włosów…. -Przepp...pp...raszam...ja….-nie mógł już nic wykrztusić. -Nie przepraszaj…-otarła łzy. Krystian zaczął powoli wracać do rzeczywistości...Ten ból mijał...z każdą sekundą...Zaczął wolniej oddychać...przestał się śmiać. Nie chciał aby Marta go puszczała...teraz czuł się dobrze...chciał tak zawsze...ale….na razie tak jest...niedługo będzie koszmarnie… -Już lepiej?-usłyszał jej głos. Kiwnął lekko głową i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy...Tak...tego teraz potrzebował...On tak nienawidził samotności...Teraz chciał to zrobić...już drugi raz. Podziękować jej...Nie w słowach,lecz dotykiem...Pocałował ją. Rozdział 12.Ten,który za tym wszystkim stoi... Siedzieli tak przed kilka minut w ciszy, przytuleni do siebie, aż wszedł lekarz z jakąś kobietą. -Słyszeliśmy krzyki...Już dobrze?-zapytał. Marta puściła Krystiana, a on jej na to pozwolił. Podeszła do lekarza i szepnęła mu coś na ucho po czym wyszła z sali. Usiadła na krześle przed salą, zakryła twarz rękami i zaczęła płakać...Jeszcze głośniej. Dlaczego to wszystko się stało? Nagle poczuła jak ktoś dotyka jej ramienia i usłyszała głos,którego nienawidziła… -Zerwał z tobą? -ZOSTAW MNIE!-odepchnęła Oskara, który prawie poleciał na ścianę. -No co? Chcę tylko…-uśmiechnął się. -CZEGO CHCESZ?! Jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurzyć?!-miała ochotę go walnąć... -Nie….oczywiście, że nie…Słyszałem… -I CO Z TEGO?! Dobra nienawidzisz go, nienawidzisz mnie...więc dlaczego się w ogóle odzywasz?! -A kto mówił, że cię i jego nienawidzę? Nastała cisza. Marta miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już nie wrócić. O co mu chodziło? -Hm?-spojrzał jej prosto w oczy-Ty nawet nie wiesz dlaczego on się tak zachowuje...ja wiem. -Przestań! Drażnisz mnie...O co ci chodzi?!-krzyknęła i otarła łzy. -Nie chcesz pomocy? No ok...to paaa!!!-wszedł do swojej sali. Dziewczyna była bardzo rozdrażniona...On na pewno się z nią droczył. Zobaczyła, że jakaś kobieta w okularach i włosach zapiętych w kok siada koło niej i wyciąga jakieś karty. -Słyszeliśmy krzyki i jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi...Poiwesz mi? Rozdział 13.Pomoc, której niełatwo zaufać. Marta pomyślała przez chwilę czy warto mówić to co powiedział jej Krystian. a pewno ta kobieta chce pomóc...W końcu zdecydowała się, że powie.. -Tak...wiem o co chodzi…-powoli zaczęła to mówić i kobieta to wszystko zapisywała. Gdy skończyła, ona wstała i bez słowa poszła do lekarza. Dała mu te karty, a gdy skończył czytać pobiegł gdzieś indziej. -Co się dzieje?-zapytała Marta. -To co powiedziałaś jest bardzo….ważne.-kaszlnęła cicho-Możemy mu pomóc, ale trzeba zdobyć zaufanie...a z taką sprawą wątpię czy by się udało. -Co chcecie zrobić? -Chcemy pomóc, a że jest niepełnoletni pójdzie do rodziny zastępczej. Marta pokiwała lekko głową. Nie była pewna czy wejść teraz do niego...Mimo wątpliwości weszła. Nadal siedział na łóżku… -Krystian, ja tylko chcę teraz porozmawiać...na poważnie...jeśli nie chcesz… -Wal.-przerwał jej. -No dobrze…-westchnęła i usiadła obok niego-Wiesz, że oni chcą ci pomóc? Nastała cisza. Krystian zaśmiał się krótko. Pozwolił aby grzywka zakryła mu twarz i powiedział cichym głosem… -Już kiedyś chcieli mi pomóc… -I to zrobili. Było dobrze, nie? -TAK….-wziął głęboki wdech-Tak...ale prze ze mnie…. -Nie mów już tak!-miała ochotę walnąć go w policzek….-To było kiedyś teraz jest teraz. Nie żyj przeszłością… -A co ty wiesz? -Ja nie wiem nic, ale oni tak. Wiedzą jak pomóc… -Nic nie wiedzą...wolę żyć tak jak teraz...A co oni w ogóle chcą mi zrobić!? -A jak teraz żyjesz? Samotny...cierpisz...Zaufaj. -Nie… -Proszę...chociaż zrób to dla mnie…-odgarnęła mu grzywkę-Pójdziesz, do nowej rodziny...zobaczysz, będzie dobrze… -Dajesz mi słowo? -złapał ją za rękę. -Tak.-uśmiechęła się. KONIEC CZĘŚCI 1.Kategoria:Opowiadania